UTAU Aly: Kokoro
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: You just don't know what you have until it's gone......she learned that the hard way. We felt for her.....we really did. rated M for later chapters. there will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

---------Alyssa--------

My parents walked in the door. I jumped out of the computer chair to see them. Oh right! My name's Alyssa. I'm 28 years old. I'm living with my parents because my mom's five months pregnant with my little sister and needs help around the house. At least I hope it's my little sister. They haven't told me yet. They said I'll get too distracted at work if I knew. They just came back from an ultrasound. When I looked at the door, my mom was crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked, running over and hugging her.

"Alys," she started, using the family nickname for me, "you were going to have a little sister-"

"I was!? Wait.....what do you mean 'were'?" I asked, unaware of the tragedy I was about to hear.

"They couldn't find a heartbeat." she replied, tears streaming down her face.

_No, _I thought, _this can't happen. It just can't!_ I could feel my eyes water and ran upstairs, to my room. I slammed the bedroom door and pressed my back to it. I slid down as I started to cry. I picked up my first stuffed animal, an old tiger plushie. I was planning to give this to my sister when she was born. I held it close. I didn't want to be the youngest, I wanted a little sister as much as I wanted a twin. My parents even said I could name her!

"No," I whispered, "this has to be a dream." I stared at the floor. I began to get an idea. I packed a small bag of things. A few bottles of diet Pepsi, pieces of candy, scissors, and my tiger plushie. I ran to the dark forest, as my friends and I call it.

I don't know why I was trying this. Maybe I watched too much Fullmetal Alchemist. But I did once a few years back with my cat. We found that she died shortly after running away. In vain, I tried to bring her back. I made an alchemy circle, put in a strand of her fur, and tried......it worked. As I ran, the falling snow blocked my vision. I slipped on the icy road. Getting up, I dodged an incoming car.

When I entered the main clearing of the forest, I stopped. I began to create a large alchemy circle in the snow with the soda, in my own design of course. In the very center, I placed the candy and the plushie. With the scissors, I cut a strand of my hair and placed it by the other things. After stepping out, I knelt down and put my hands on the ground.

"Please," I pleaded, "Please work." A vibrant red light flashed in front of me. I looked to see my twin standing there, eating a piece of chocolate while holding a bottle of soda and the tiger plushie. But something was strange....she had cat ears? Stupid cat must have been playing with my tiger plushie. But something else...she looked 14.

"Hi!" she said, waving at me. Her voice was so robotic.

"It's..." I trailed off.

"A miracle?" she asked. I just nodded. She was dressed like a vocaloid. The skirt, shoes, and arm warmers with the colored trim, but she had on my favorite shirt. A red T-shirt with a black heart on the chest.

"So, what's my name?"

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"You created me, so you should name me." she told me.

"Oh, right. So.......your name is Aly. Aly Neko." I said.

"And you're my....?" she questioned.

"I'm your sister. Alyssa Neko."

"Nice to meet you. Shall we go home?"

"We shall." I said. Walking hand in hand I realized that she was a chimera. She was 28, but her age was cut in half. I walked into my mom's living room. She was waiting for me on the couch. She looked up and saw Aly.

"Alys-" she started, but I cut her off.

"You remember Willow, right?" I asked. The little furball was sleeping next to my mom. She pet Willow and nodded. "I did the same thing for me."

"But, she's so young!" my mom said, astonished.

"She's a chimera. Her age is cut in half. Her name is Aly." I replied. "Aly, this is our mom." Aly went over and felt Mom's stomach. I looked away. I had to.

"There's no movement." she said. My mom stared at me. I took Aly's hand.

"Why don't you go to our room?" I suggested. Aly looked at me.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Go upstairs, turn right, and it's the first door you see." I answered. She went upstairs and I heard my door close.

---------Aly--------

"Why is her voice like that?" I heard mom ask Alyssa.

"I don't know." Alyssa replied. "I'll try to fix it."

"It's like she has no heart." _But I do have one_, I thought, _just no voice._

"I said I'll fix it!" I cringed. Alyssa shouldn't have yelled like that. I started crying. The two obviously heard because they ran in. Alyssa knelt down and hugged me.

"You have a heart." she said. "But not a full one. In order to have a voice, you must have a full heart."

"_I will work on it. A full heart. Until I'm done, you can stay here, the vocaloid mansion." _Alyssa's voice echoed in my head. So here I stood, in front of the vocaloid mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teto? Have you seen my leek?" I heard a girl yell as I entered.

"No. I haven't. Maybe you left it in the kitchen again!" the other yelled in reply. A pair of blonde twins ran in front of me. There was a blue haired man in his 20's eating ice cream in the kitchen. A blonde girl was on her cellphone in the living room. A silver haired girl looked at me. A brunette was watching TV. A girl with dark pink hair was trying to take a nap while another girl with light pink hair waved at me. I shyly waved back. A green haired girl walked into the kitchen and picked up a leek. She noticed me.

"Well, hello there newbie!" She said, smacking me in the back with the leek. Damn, that hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here while my sister makes a full heart for me." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"Was your sister your creator?" the little blonde girl asked.

"Yes she is." I told them how and why I was created.

"Wow, that's sad." The dark pink haired girl said.

"Wait! Before we go any further into this conversation, we should introduce our selves! I'm Miku!" she said. The rest introduced themselves to me.

"So, you're a chimera?" Teto asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Same here!"

"So...you don't have a full heart, and that's why your voice is so robotic." Miku concluded. I nodded.

"You can stay her forever!" Rin said with a lot of enthusiasm. I smiled. Len just sighed. If I could laugh, I would.

The next morning, I awoke to Kaito attempting to cook breakfast. I was hit in the face with a pancake as I walked by the kitchen. I took it off, took a bite, then threw it back a Kaito. The two of us started laughing.

"Okay, let's not start a food fight." I said getting into the fridge. I was glad to see cans of diet Pepsi.

"Soda with breakfast?" Kaito asked as I grabbed a can. Rin and Len looked into the kitchen when he said that. I stared at Kaito with a death glare. He annoyed me with that question.

"Yeah, so?" I simply said. "I get cranky if I don't have caffeine in the morning."

"Then why don't you have coffee?"

"I refuse to drink coffee!"

"You should drink coffee in the morning!"

"It tastes disgusting!"

"So what?!" I stared at him. He was getting on my nerves. Miku came into the kitchen to solve things.

"Kaito, if she doesn't want to drink coffee, she doesn't! Let her have the soda." she said. I walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow......I'd never be able to pull that off." Rin stated.

"Well, I always get what I want." I said, taking a drink. The twins stared at me. Len reached up to poke my ears.

"Are those real?" he asked. I unsuccessfully tried pulling the ears off. That gave him enough clarification. He just continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"You're pretty!" he said. My face went red and my cat ears stuck straight up.

"Um....thanks." I said turning away. My ears went flat.

"Where are my pancakes?" I heard a voice say. I looked at the table. Alyssa was sitting there. I set down my soda and tackled her.

"Aly? You act like it's been years since you saw me." she said after I landed on her.

"Alyssa it's just horrible here! I want to leave!" everyone stared at me when I said that. I could feel them. I heard sniffling behind me, so I turned to see what it was. It was none other than Rin.

"L-l-leave? But you just got here. Is it really that bad?" she said. Len decided to be a good brother and hugged her. I felt horrible about what I had just said. After standing up, I went over to her.

"I'm sorry, Rin. The big blue jackass just riled me up this morning, that's all. I'm not leaving." Rin giggled at my comment. _She must be bipolar._ I thought. Len sighed in relief. Did he want me to stay?

"In any case, you'll see me every day. I'm going to visit you before work." I was so happy when Alyssa said that.

Each day here got crazier. It went from Miku, Neru, and Teto singing "Triple Baka" really fast and off pitch to the three having a leek fight. Kaito pisses me off more and more every day. Len is getting quite attached to me. I'm happy, though.

We're having a party tonight. Well, more of a competition. Kaito has pissed me off for the last time. It's been a full week since I've moved here. A party will be held for the winner after the competition. The challenge: who can handle more cinnamon candies in their mouth at once. The one who has the least candies in their mouth when they drink the milk beside them loses.

"Kaito, I am not losing!"

"Bring it on, miss kitty!"

"Three," Miku started the countdown, "Two, one, go!" I popped one after another into my mouth. My eyes started welling with tears. I stopped for a second to look at Kaito. He had two in his mouth.. he popped one more in and started pounding his fist on the table. I popped three more into my mouth. That's when the effect hit me. I was about to grab the milk, but stopped myself. I took my last candy and popped it in with the others. I sat like that until Kaito tried drinking the milk and started sputtering and choking. Taking a drink of soda, I grinned. I held up the milk bottle.

"This crap expired two days ago!" Kaito pretty much screamed.

Now, I wish my life would just end.


	3. Chapter 3

Wondering what happened last night, I got out of bed this morning to find "you shall pay" written in _my_ red lipstick on _my_ bathroom mirror. I went into the living room to find out why. No one else in the house was awake. No one but Rin and I.

"I really hate you right now." she said coldly, sitting on the couch. I suddenly remembered what happened last night.

_I was sitting on the couch, drunk off my ass and happy as hell. I had won. Len walked up to me. He looked scared, but he asked anyway._

"_Umm, Aly-chan?"_

"_Yes?" he held his breath because he could smell mine._

"_I......I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?" He looked down, not knowing what I was going to say. The night before, Alyssa had told me about relationships. That they're a wast of time and should be put off. Academics should come first. Let me tell you, I get pretty bipolar when I'm drunk._

"_Listen kid, it's not you.......actually, it is you. I don't mean to be blunt, but relationships are a wast of time for me! It's better to stay single."_

"_Will you just give me a straight answer?" He looked pretty annoyed. I hate it when people do that to me._

"_You want a straight answer?!" I started. See? Bipolar. "My goddamn answer's NO! Now if you don't mind, I have more important things to attend to." I left him there. He looked hurt. I didn't care. I never do....._

I sat there and thought. It had to be more than that. _My head hurts._

"What did I do?" I asked.

"wha-what did you do?" Rin asked. "Go look in mine and Len's room. You'll see."

I gasped as I entered the room. I almost threw up too. Len was on the floor. He had a knife stabbed through him and a note in his hand. Rin picked it up.

"Dear sister, I love you dearly, but I can't take it anymore. Aly was my one love. She was blunt and turned me down harshly. I now realize that I have no purpose in this life. With that, I wish you the best. Your perfect brother, Len." Rin read aloud before dropping the bloodstained paper.

"Rin, I'm sorry!" I tried to apologize.

"Your _sorry_?_ Sorry_?!THAT'S ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY?!" Rin was scary when she wanted to be.

"No! I was drunk. I'm so bipolar when I'm like that!" I tried explaining. Everyone had awoken and were now peering into the room.

"Because of your stupid fucking comment, my brother's dead! _Dead_! How can I forgive you for that?!" Rin started crying. Miku walked in.

"Rin...." she started.

"I want to be alone! Get out!" Rin continued to cry. Kaito began to walk in.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" the three of us went into the living room with the others. We heard knocking on the door. I knew it was Alyssa.

"Hi......why does everyone look so sad?" Alyssa said as Neru called 911 to report Len's suicide. I started to cry.

"What happened?" she asked as I hugged her tightly.

"It was my fault! I caused it! Me! Why did I have to drink?!" I kept crying. Teto explained the whole situation to her. Alyssa went to see Rin, who just kicked her out like the rest of us. Alyssa came back into the living room. We sat there in silence until the police had Len's body removed. Rin was screaming for it to be a dream. When I saw the body again, I couldn't look at it.

"Alyssa, go get me a soda." Alyssa went to get me one and grabbed one for herself. When Len was gone, Rin came into the room.

"Aly," Alyssa said, "it's time to give you your full heart." I looked up. My voice will finally show more emotion. I will be able to sing, dance, laugh, and all those things emotions cause. I will be me. A whole person


	4. Chapter 4

Running outside, I was eager to get what I always wanted. A voice. I saw it almost immediately. The alchemy circle. By instinct, I stood in the center. Alyssa looked at me. A mixture of sadness and happiness.

"You.....might never see me again after this." she told me.

"What? Why?!" I asked. I didn't want to lose her. Not now.

"It's okay. You and I will become one. You were made from me, after all." I toughened up at that thought. Yes we will become one. Aly began the alchemy process. When she started singing I blacked out. The last thing I remember was a bright red light.

My eyes flashed open.

"Alyssa?!" I looked around. I was in my room. Kaito and Teto were next to me. The two held me down.

"Jeez kid. You had us worried." Kaito said.

"You we're out cold." Teto continued.

"W....where's Alyssa?" I asked. Man I was tired.

"She....she dissapeared after the alchemy transaction." Teto stated, pulling out a little checkered red and white bow. "This is all that was left." I held it in my hands. I started crying. The two of them hugged me and told me it was okay.

"C'mon, cheer up," Kaito said, "you have your first performance tonight." At that, I got out of bed and got ready. I wore my sister's bow that night. I got up there and sang my own version of

"Kokoro"

_I am just an alchemy child_

_made by a sad and lonely girl_

_you could say that this creation was_

_a "miracle"_

_But half of something's missing in me_

_one important thing that can't be made_

_it is something that they call a heart_

_out of alchemy_

_about a week passed in front of me_

_throughout that time I felt so alone_

_this child had just one wish to say_

_and one hope_

_I want to know who my sister was_

_and why she had risked her own life_

_working to perfect just one thing for me_

_kokoro_

_Now a miracle begins for me_

_working with enormous speed_

_why can't I stop all these tears_

_from pouring out_

_and why am I shaking like this_

_I feel my heartbeat going fast_

_is this what I had hoped for_

_my full heart "kokoro"_

_Mystery, kokoro, kokoro, mystery_

_at last I'm happy and I know how it really feels_

_mystery, kokoro, kokoro, mystery_

_and now I know what true sadness really means_

_mystery, kokoro, kokoro, infinite_

_how deep are the feelings inside of me_

_I'm beginning now to understand_

_there's a reason why I was born_

_'cause in this world it must be sad_

_losing someone_

_and the days we spent I see them all_

_everything is clear on my mind_

_from now on those memories_

_live in my heart_

_I can say now real and sincere words_

_I dedicate this song to you_

_thank you for all, thank you for all_

_for giving me life in this beautiful world_

_thank you for all, thank you for all_

_and for the days that we went through together_

_thank you for all, thank you for all_

_you gave me everything that I always needed and more_

_thank you for all, thank you for all_

_I'll sing to you forever_

_thank you for all, thank you for all_

_nanananana....._

After that night, I was the happiest I'll ever be.

_**The End**_


End file.
